Jealous
by Terez
Summary: Series of one shots. Tony is jealous of some male attention Pepper receives.
1. Happy Hogan

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is the property of Marvel**

**nancyozz requested some stories on Tony being jealous of other men wanting Pepper. Hope you enjoy hun!**

* * *

**Happy Hogan **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Happy calls shaking his head as sits up in his chair arm fanned out across the doorway. "I don't think so," he tells the statuesque red-head poised to enter his boss's office. "He has a meeting in ten minutes, you'll have to come back."

"I'm Mr. Starks' PA." she informs him tartly, lips pursed in annoyance.

The laughter that bubbles up in his chest is uncontrollable, as he looks her up and down, "Figures he'd hire a model."

The ridge in her shoulders quickly becomes more pronounced, but the sharp reply dies on her lips as the door swings open and Tony pops his head out. "What are you cackling about out here?" he questions, looking more curious than irritated, drink in hand. "Hey Pepper," he drawls with a lopsided grin when he catches sight of her.

"I see we are still sticking with the ridiculous nickname," she sighs heavily in disappointment.

"He likes nicknames," Happy explains, standing and extending his hand for a shake, "Happy Hogan, formally known as Harold. I'm the body-guard."

"Virginia Potts," she offers her hand, shoulders relaxing as a small smile breaks through.

"Pepper," Tony corrects sharply, watching the exchange with a knot in his stomach he can't explain. Taking a sip of his drink, annoyance takes root as they both sinker at him, though Pepper tries to hide it better.

"We have a meeting Mr. Stark," Pepper fights to control herself, quickly gaining her composure.

"Lead the way!" Tony laughs, attempting swallow back the jealous feelings, waving his drink in some vague direction; he hasn't the slightest clue where they are going.

Pepper nods curtly turning sharply on her heel and leads the way.

"I like her," Happy laughs as he falls into step beside Tony while they walk behind Pepper, who talks about their upcoming meeting; unaware that she's left to talk to herself.

Tony takes a sip of his drink, throwing a sideways glare that Happy fails to see, eyes locked on Pepper. The knot returns in full force, irritation bubbling under the surface, though he fights to hide it. From the instant she stormed into his office, yelling about numbers and determined to heard, she had made an impression that likely to stay with him for life.

She was quick-witted, intelligent, determined and unimpressed by all he was, giving off an energy that drew him in like a moth to the flames.

A flame he wasn't about to share.

"Yeah," he laughs, taking another sip of his drink as he tries to relax, eyes locked on her backside. "I like her too."

* * *

**A/N: Rhodey is up next!**


	2. James Rhodes

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are amazing, keep it up! I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

**James Rhodes **

The pull of his lip against his teeth is involuntary, hand tightening around the glass in his hand as he clears the stairs from his garage pausing just for a moment once when his eyes land on two people currently occupying his couch. Rhodey sits on the slightly sideways, still dressed in his uniform, looking every ounce a first lieutenant; Nobel, strong and confidant. Pepper sits nestled beside him, notebook abandoned on her lap, shoes set neatly next to the couch and a large smile on her face.

"No!" She cries when Rhodey continues, torn between amused and horrified, her hand covering her face in an effort to conceal her laughter.

"All true! Get out while you can," Rhodey warns with a good-natured smile.

Pepper's shoulders shake with laughter red ponytail bouncing with the movement as she shakes her head in disbelief, "That didn't happen."

"Oh it did."

"What happened?" Tony asks in slight annoyance, fighting to give a genuine smile when they both turn to look at him.

"Your drunken, stupor in a generals' fountain. Where you told him he wasn't hot enough for a salute." Rhodey laughs while Pepper cringes as the mental image he's just painted.

"Oh we're sharing stories are we?" Tony challenges with an evil glint, moving between the table and the couch plopping himself in between Pepper and Rhodey.

"Did he tell you about the time he kissed a man," He grins cheekily, his back to Rhodey and while he focuses solely on Pepper.

"What!" Rhodey cries in outrage, pushing at his shoulder. "I did not! Don't lie to her."

"I'm pretty sure he's gay," Tony insists with a laugh, swatting at Rhodey's hand. "Okay, okay, fine," Tony shouts in defeat, still wearing a mischievous grin. "But he has kissed a pig, though. _Naked_."

Pepper snorts at the mere thought, convinced it's nothing more than another wild tail strung together by her boss, but the sobering look Rhodey gives behind Tony's back causes her pause. "No!"

"It was a hazing thing," Rhodey fights to explain while Pepper cringes in embarrassment. "Why would you tell her that?!" Rhodey yells, pulling Tony's attention away from Pepper.

"Oh but it's totally fine for you to tell her naked stories about me!"

"She's working for you, this is stuff she needs to know."

"Hey! Hey!" Pepper calls, slipping off couch when they begin to banter back and forth, invading each other's space; she's all but forgotten. Tony laughing hysterically goes tumbling off the edge of the cushion carelessly dropping to the floor, drink slipping from his hand. Pepper instinctively reaches out catching the glass just before it crashes to the ground.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the display she sets the glass on the table then begins to collect her bag and slips her shoes back on, smiling as the two continue to push each other. "Mr. Stark," she speaks up, breaking up the impromptu fight. "I think it's time I head home," she informs them, shifting her bag on her shoulder; With Rhodey's recent return from an over sea deployment she knows he and Tony have a lot of catching up to do. "James thank you so much for the company-"

"_James_," Tony sneers looking up at her from the ground. "Why are you calling him _James_?"

"Because it happens to be my name," Rhodey scoffs, using Tony's head as leverage to get up off the couch. Tony retaliates by swatting at his legs when Rhodey attempts to step over him. "Let me walk you out Pepper." He offers kicking at Tony's side.

"I'm sure she can walk to her own car," Tony growls, giving a good-natured shove to Rhodey's back before struggling to get off the floor.

"It's dark," Rhodey defends, quickly swallowing up Pepper's retort as he begins to lead her towards the front door.

"She'll be fine!" Tony shouts in a huff following after them, stirring his drink lightly before taking a swig.

"It's called being a gentleman Tony," Rhodey hollers back, leading Pepper through the door

"_It's called being a gentleman Tony_," Tony mocks, chewing on a mouth full of ice as he follows them outside. "She's parked 20 ft from the door and Jarvis is watching."

"We didn't ask you to come with T." Rhodey shakes his head, while Pepper simply rolls her eyes, and shakes her head slightly, trying to hide her amusement.

"Phft, It's my house." It's a thin veiled response, but it's all he has as he stops on the pavement in front of her silver car, unable to help a snort when Rhodey opens her door. Rolling his eyes he busies himself with another swallow of liquor, watching Rhodey over the rim as Pepper slides into her car.

It's not that he's opposed to a friendship between them, in all honesty it's easier that they get along, did she have to call him _James_?

* * *

A**/N: Struggled with this one quite a bit, hope it wasn't too bad. Obadiah is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and all the favorites and alerts you guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Obadiah Stane **

"You look like you could use a drink."

Pepper turns at the voice, a smile on her face when she catches sight of Obadiah Stane standing behind her. "I think Tony's drinking enough for me." Pepper nods over to Tony who stands clear across the room lost in the blonde pressed against him.

"I think Tony's drinking enough for all of us," Obadiah laughs as he follows Pepper's line of sight, shaking his head as he turns back. "How bout a dance instead?"

Pepper shakes her head quickly, suddenly self-conscious "Oh I don't—"

"Come on," he pushes with a charming smile when Pepper falters, "I wont take no for an answer."

Pepper cringes slightly, looking out over the crowd of people she knows will be watching before sighing in defeat, when she turns back to Obadiah, whose still smiling expectantly. She caves in an effort to avoid a scene, slipping off the bar stool with a delicate grace as she takes his hand.

"What are we going to do with him," Obadiah laughs fondly as they move around the dance floor when he catches sight of Tony, now kissing the girl.

"Get him tested more often?" Pepper offers with a chuckle, turning away when the kissing quickly becomes more graphic.

"You truly are a treasure Pepper," Obadiah praises as they sway to the music.

"Thank you Obadiah," Pepper smiles sheepishly, dipping her head in embarrassment, trying to ignore the feeling of prying eyes.

"Really Pepper, I don't know where we'd be-" Obadiah is cut off when they are both stumbling as Tony comes up out of nowhere, throwing his whole weight against them as he sloppily wraps his arms around their shoulders.

""Hey! Whader you two doing?" He slurs, reeking of alcohol and smeared with bright red lipstick.

"What are you doing Tony," Obadiah asks with a tight smile, fighting against Tony's added weight.

"Nothing," he laughs, seeming content to rely on them for support.

"What happened to your date?" Obadiah asks carefully, trying to get Tony to support his own weight.

"Date?" Tony replies, blinking in confusion.

"The girl you were with," Obadiah sighs.

"She had to go to the bathroom, or something," Tony waves her off looking unconcerned.

"Well why don't you go wait for her by the bar?"

"Can't," Tony responds sharply, like it should be obvious.

Obadiah rolls his eyes and sighs heavily "Why?"

"Because I have to talk to Pepper."

"Pepper and I are dancing-"

"It's fine," Pepper interrupts, eager to get off the dace floor, even if it is just to baby-sit her overly intoxicated boss.

"Great!" Tony barks with a laugh, squeezing between Pepper and Obadiah, leading her away.

"Thank you for the dance, Obadiah." Pepper rushes through, politely waving back before concerning herself with Tony's drunken weight. She can't help but shake her head as Tony leads her away, rambling on about a new project she doesn't keep up with; drunk he's still the smartest person in the room. So she settles for nodding along appropriately even when the conversation clearly becomes one-sided, never entirely sure why he's pulled her away but grateful for the distraction nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: I always get sad when reviews drop off, but I hope you all are still enjoying :) And up next…a boyfriend or Agent Coulson…haven't decided.**


	4. Kyle

**A/N: WOW….guys…I don't even know what to say…just thank you! your support means the world to me :)**

* * *

**Kyle**

"Who is that?" Tony asks, signaling with a drink in hand at the man pacing in front of Pepper's office.

Happy sighs, convinced it's nothing more than an employee as he leans around his boss's shoulder,his face puckers in confusion when he doesn't recognize the man. "I don't know," he grumbles in irritation. "This is why we need name badges."

Tony snots and rolls his eyes, "No one liked your badge idea Hap. Hey you!" he calls to the man, cutting off what would be a long-winded rant from Happy on why name badges around the office were absolutely vital.

The man turns along with several other people around the office, lighting up in excitement while the others go back to work when they realize they aren't his intended audience.

"Tony Stark," he gasps, clearly star struck, large grin plastered across his face as he moves away from the door.

"Hold up," Happy warns, sidestepping Tony and placing himself in between them. "What's your name?" he asks with a hard glare, while Tony casually takes a sip of his scotch.

"Oh I'm a, I'm Kyle." He explains eagerly, smile slipping when both men continue to stare him down. "Kyle Greenwitch?" he tries a little uncertainly. "Pepper's boyfriend?"

"Pepper doesn't have a boyfriend," Tony laughs, while Happy looks far from amused.

"Uh, we've been dating for five months," Kyle tries to explain as Tony laughs and talks over him.

"Show him out Hap." Tony nods, failing to hear anything Kyle has said as he turns to leave, stopped only by the sharp click of heels down the hall and the voice that follows.

"Kyle," Pepper calls in confusion, shifting the files in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently getting thrown out," Kyle bites out in irritation. Pepper's face washes over in further confusion as she turns to her boss, waiting for an explanation.

"You're not seriously dating him are you?" Tony asks with a slight curl of his lip.

"So what if I am?" Pepper snaps out through clenched teeth, nostrils flaring.

"Why don't I know about it," Tony asks sound genuinely offended, before smiling cheekily. "I think that says something about the relationship."

"I think that says something about the man I work for, Mr. Stark." Pepper responds tartly.

"Uh Pepper," Kyle calls uncertainly, interrupting the spat.

Pepper's face instantly washes over in a panic, having clearly forgotten their audience. Spinning neatly around she plasters on a large smile, the tension instantly leaving her body "I'm sorry about that Kyle."

"Ew," Tony sneers as her shoulders tense in response, "What are you doing?" Pepper sighs heavily as she fights hard to ignore him, focusing on Kyle instead. "Oh my god," Tony continues when he fails to get a rise out of her, gasping in shock. "He doesn't know you like to argue."

"I don't like to argue," Pepper responds, whirling around in an instant.

"Really?" Tony challenges with a smirk, pleased to see her reaction "Because 90 percent of our conversations are arguing."

"That's because you're-,"Pepper starts to retort, cutting herself off before the comment goes further.

"Come on," Tony coxes with a large grin. "Say it! Call me an asshole."

Pepper sighs heavily through her nose, turning back to the perplexed Kyle, "I'll call you when I get off work," she tells him, smiling slightly in a silent apology. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Uh, yeah sure," Kyle responds, clearly at a loss before awkwardly kissing her good-bye on the cheek.

"He seems nice," Tony laughs sarcastically, amused at the flustered display as Kyle walks away.

Pepper snorts, turning sharply on her heel and storms past, "Asshole."

* * *

**An: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**_Remaining list:_**

**_Coulson_**

**_Killian_**

**_Bruce_**

**_Thor_**

**_Steve_**

**_(Maybe Sam "Falcon")_**

**_Clint_**

**_And a bonus character :)_**

**So as you all can see this is far from over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support you guys, I can't believe all the reviews this has gotten, 51 for 4 chapters, that's amazing! Thanks as well to those who added this to their favorites and alerts :)**

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**Agent Phil Coulson**

"Hey Agent!" Tony shouts across the space causing every agent in the space to turn and look expect one who simply shakes his head with a small smile. "Not you!" Tony shouts in annoyance like it should have been obvious there was only one person he was talking to.

"Hello Mr. Stark," Coulson turns with a friendly smile.

"How long you been seeing the cellist?" Tony asks abruptly as he walks past.

"What?" Phil asks in confusion, keeping step with Tony.

"The girl that plays the cello," Tony explains looking annoyed as the conversation comes to stop. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Uh, about 6 months." Coulson supplies uncertainly.

"So it's serious?" Tony questions, looking anxious for the response.

Coulson can't help but laugh and shake his head slightly, "Yeah sure, it's serious. Why?" he asks when Tony mumbles to himself, losing himself in his own head while the tension stays present.

"Just, uh, just heard you and Pepper talking," he explains, clearly trying to wave it off, but Coulson sees through the charade and smiles fondly; this has little to do with him and the cellist and everything to do with him and Pepper. "I didn't know you to were so buddy/buddy," he rambles on, fighting to hide his irritation.

"I find it's easier to get in touch with her than you," Coulson retorts with a friendly smile, trying to ease the man's obvious concern.

"You see her a lot?"

"Who?" he asks for clarification, no longer sure if they are talking about Pepper or his cellist.

"The cellist," Tony huffs in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"Not as often as we'd like," Coulson explains. "Plane tickets are expensive and work keeps us busy."

"That's no excuse," Tony snorts, waving his hand.

"Not everyone has their own private jet Mr. Stark," Coulson jokes back with him.

"So take mine," Tony offers genuinely as silence falls between them while Phil chews over his words.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony speaks up, immediately latching on to a new conversation with the lull of silence, throwing in his two cents. "So I'm just saying," he says now spinning around to directly talk to him. "Take the weekend, I'll fly you to Portland," Phil nods in response as he begins to move away; knowing now is hardly the appropriate time for this conversation. "Just love life," Tony calls as Phil shakes his head. While Tony's offer is very genuine, it's hard to miss the underline reason is all because of Pepper.

* * *

**A/N: Up next Killian. **


	6. Aldrich Killian

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support guys :)**

* * *

**Aldrich Killian**

"Jarvis!" Tony barks, taking the stairs up from the wine cellar two at a time, turning the bottle over in his hands.

"How may I be of service sir?"

"Run a search on Aldrich Killian," he orders, dropping off the wine in a bucket of ice. Tension rolls down through his shoulders as he strikes a nearby punching bag, teeth clenched as he tries to shake off the irritation.

Jarvis rattles off information he fails to take in as a picture pops up, grinding his teeth in annoyance. "Would you call him attractive?" He asks his AI looking the recent picture up and down before his eyes settle on an older photo.

"Based on lines of symmetry and bone structure-"

"Clearly plastic surgery," Tony growls, glaring at the picture.

"He holds many qualities that are considered attractive."

Tony cringes in response, "He hotter than me?"

"I believe that is a more subjective matter, Sir."

"Thanks J," Tony bites out, shaking his head in irritation wondering why it was that he thought his computer might offer more support.

"Are you concerned Miss. Potts will find him more attractive than you?" Jarvis questions, clearly trying to piece together Tony's frantic thoughts.

"No!" Tony snaps, quickly going on the defense, jealousy is not something he's proud of.

"Your blood pressure is elevated, Sir."

"I'm fine!" Tony snarls waving away the vitals that replace Killian's data, he doesn't need to Jarvis to tell him heart is about to beat out of his chest. "I mean Pepper would never," he trails off not sure if he's asking Jarvis or trying to reassure himself.

"Past behavior indicates that Miss Potts is very loyal."

"Yeah," he sighs, eyes landing on the Mark 42. 'More loyal than you deserve,' he berates himself as Happy's warning words trail after his thoughts.

"Miss Potts is on her way home," Jarvis informs him, interrupting the self-pity party. Snorting and shaking his head he tries desperately to clear his mind, moving towards DUM-E and the tray of food he holds.

"Sir that's for your da-"

"Mute," Tony responds taking several bites of food before waving DUM-E off. His eyes trail back to the Mark 42, blood boiling he isn't sure he's ready to see Pepper, the red and gold armor is simply too tempting.

* * *

**A/N: Eh it's just not there guys…sorry…I feel like I'm losing my touch with Pepperony. Maybe it's the lack of new Pepperony in Iron Man, maybe it's a new ship kind of taking over, or maybe my muse was simply not feeling it with this chapter. Whatever it is Bruce's chapter is next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bruce Banner**

"I can't believe you went on a date with him," Tony grumbles as he wipes his face.

"It was lunch," Pepper argues, pulling her toothbrush from her mouth.

"Without me," Tony yells in an over dramatic fashion, throwing his towel on the counter before leaving the bathroom.

Pepper rolls her eyes before spitting in the sink. "I invited you," Pepper calls back, rinsing her mouth with water before hanging Tony's towel on a nearby hook.

"Well I didn't think you'd invite someone else."

"Why are you so upset, i-"

"I'm not upset," Tony counters, looking genuinely offended.

Folding her arms across her chest, Pepper cocks an eyebrow skeptically, then realization dawns as he refuses to make eye contact. "Are you jealous?" She asks, slightly in disbelief.

"No," Tony snorts, though it's clear she's hit the mark. "I just-I don't-" He starts to ramble, clearly at a loss.

Pepper takes pity on him, moving close to wrap him in a hug. "It was just lunch Tony."

"I know, it just-it bothers me that someone else had to go with you."

Pepper smiles softly, pressing her lips to his, "I knew what I was getting into." She knows this has little to do with Bruce-if anything he's ecstatic that's she's not terrified of him- and everything to do with his workaholic mindset. Bruce just happens to be the person of the day able to give her attention where he couldn't. "I love you," Pepper tries to reassure him, fights to pull him from the spiral of jealousy and irritation.

His body finally relaxes, arms settle tightly around her back as he pulls her to his chest. "I love you too," and his thanks conveyed without words.

* * *

**A/N: You all have nancyozz to thank for this, she sent me an e-mail requesting that I finish this up. In truth I'd started this chapter several times, never happy with it. I didn't like the thought of Tony getting upset at Bruce directly especially about him hanging out with Pepper as people tend to be scared of Bruce. So I decided on this version and I really don't like it, but it's the one I liked the most and more importantly allows me to move on to the next chapter.**


End file.
